Un amour interdit
by Misao013
Summary: Harry Potter est un loup-garou. Draco est un prince vampire. Tout les oppose mais pourtant un lien va les réunir. Un lien que tout le monde va tenter de détruire. Par tous les moyens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette œuvre appartient à l'écrivaine J.K Rowling. La seules chose qui m'appartient est cette histoire et mon imagination débordante.

Bonjour, ici, c'est ma toute première histoire. Alors s'il vous plaît, soyez patient et compréhensible.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce début (un peu maladroit je l'avoue).

BONNE LECTURE !

**POV D'HARRY :**

« La pleine lune », pensais-je sombrement, en regardant le ciel peuplé de ces étoiles et de cet astre : symbole de mes tourments. Baissant la tête, je regardais paresseusement les loups en bas de la colline. Jouant, chahutant ou s'accouplant dans les buissons à la lisière des arbres. Les Anciens étaient au centre regardant affectueusement ces jeunes loups. Ces louveteaux avaient de la chance, ils n'avaient pas encore seize ans, leurs statuts n'étaient pas encore déterminer. Docile ou dominant. Ces deux mots déterminent le reste de notre vie. Pour ma part, cela faisait déjà trois ans que ma vie a pris un tournant : je suis un docile. Comment le sait-on ? C'est un phénomène assez simple mais c'est surtout notre physique qui est déterminant. Les dociles sont des loups garous de petits tailles. Sous notre forme humaine nous avons une apparence quasi androgyne mais nous sommes pas moins dotés d'une force incommensurable et d'une rapidité effroyable. Mais d'après les dominants, les dociles sont habités par des sentiments fragiles comme la compassion, l'amour, la nostalgie, la mélancolie et bien d'autres tout ce qui d'après eux représentent une forme de faiblesse.

Les dominants sont des loups garous de grand taille. Sous leur forme humaine, ils ont une silhouette assez imposantes face aux dociles. D'après eux ils sont venus au monde pour gouverner, diriger et être servis. Comme chez les humains, notre meute est hiérarchisée : les Anciens, les Dominants, les Dociles et les Indéterminés.

Lorsqu'on atteint l'âge de seize ans : la Révélation : on sait qu'elle sera notre futur, notre avenir. Notre vie est scellée. Ma vie après mes 16 ans fut assez difficile. Je dû faire face à beaucoup de changement. Avant cela j'avais une vie quasi normale. Mes parents étaient morts tués par des chasseurs. J'étais sous la tutelle de Sirius et Remus. Ma vie se résumait au lycée, aux amis, aux fêtes et à la pleine lune. Mais tout cela était fini maintenant : je suis constamment sous pression. La meute veut que je me mette avec un compagnon, que je m'accouple, que je fasse des enfants et que je suive les directives de mon compagnon ou de ma compagne quels qui soit. En clair, je dois être un soumis, un homme soumis qui répond au bon vouloir de mon compagnon : qui me battent ou qui me viole je dois dire oui et avec le sourire. Ce traitement ne choque personne, il faut que le docile respecte le dominant quel que soit les moyens pour y parvenir. Seul le plaisir du dominant compte.

Après mes seize ans, ma vie changea : je m'éloignais de mes amis, prenant part à la solitude. Mon quotidien au sein de la meute se réduisait à des menaces, des flirts en tout genre ou des démonstrations de force pour que je puisse ouvrir les fesses. M'opposant à toutes les traditions : j'eus mon examen final et décida de faire des études supérieures notamment dans la médecine dans le but de devenir chirurgien. Je quittais le domicile familial pour m'installer dans un appartement près du campus. Je ne m'abonnais qu'à des relations purement platoniques et je réduisais au maximum toute communication avec la meute ne les voyant qu jours par mois au moment des pleines lunes. Ces quelques jours avec la meute sont de vrais calvaires avec des regards méfiants, haineux ou noyés de désirs pour certains, des altercations avec des dominants mais aussi des dociles et les longs sermons des Anciens sur ma façon de vivre.

- Ma vie est vraiment merdique, pensais-je en soupirant de désespoir. Et ce n'est que le début, continuais-je en voyant Ron approcher.

- Alors Harry, t'es toujours aussi seul, déclara-t-il, il faut vraiment te trouver un dominant. Enfin quelqu'un qui veut de toi.

- Fout moi la paix Weasley, ta vue m'insupporte.

- Faut se calmer petit soumis.

Je soupirais de résignation, c'est la même rengaine avec Ronald Weasley, un dominant de second zone qui pour se sentir bien passe son temps à rabaisser tous les dociles à sa porter ainsi que quelques dominants et sa principale victime c'est moi. Lui et moi on ne peut pas se sentir : c'est comme chien et chat. Cette situation dure depuis l'enfance, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié : trop arrogant, trop orgueilleux et trop con aussi. Je regardais avec lassitude l'être devant moi sous sa forme lupin Ron était bien évidemment plus grand que moi, son pelage roux était sombre dans l'éclat de la nuit et ses yeux vert étincelait de méchanceté et de méprise à mon encontre.

- Tu sais Potter, t'es pas si mal, t'as un beau p'tit cul, une belle gueule. On pourrait...Tu sais, me disait-il avec un sourire carnassier. Crois pas chuis gay mais chuis pas contre une expérience.

En plus, il est homophobe.

- Ron, commençais-je, pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas te voir, je...

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, me coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas pour rien que je viens t'honorer de ma présence. Les vieux veulent te causer.

- Les Anciens tu veux dire ?, demandais-je perplexe.

- Oui, oui, si tu veux, disait-il, balayant ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Bon tu viens ?

En soupirant, je me redressais d'un geste lent, étirant tous mes membres endoloris. Ron était déjà loin. Je m'avançais lentement, ignorant les remarques et les regards qui me suivait tandis que je m'avançais au centre de la prairie. Les Anciens m'attendaient de pieds fermes. Cinq grands loups qui avaient la lourde tâche de veillaient et de dirigeaient la meute : 3 dominants et 2 dociles : « Il faut bien un peu de douceur », disait-il.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore, le plus ancien de la meute. Nous t'avons convié à venir nous voir car demain soir nous avons la réunion annuelle avec le clan « Bird ».

- Les vampires !, m'exclamais-je, en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Cette réunion ne sert pas qu'à faire un compte-rendu de nos deux clans ou à préserver le traité. C'est un moyen de montrer nos atouts.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?, répétais-je peu enclin à poursuivre la conversation.

- Harry. Tu fais partis de nos atouts, annonça Dumbledore, d'une voix assurée.

- Désolé. Ce genre d'évènement ne m'attire guère et en plus j'ai cours demain.

- Pff, intervint Rogue, ces cours de médecine que tu t'obstine à suivre.

- Moi, au moins j'ai un avenir, répliquais-je piqué au vif.

- Tu as un avenir ici, au sein de la meute, objectais-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Quoi ? Quel avenir ? Ah oui ! Ecarter les cuisses au nom de la meute.

- Quelle arrogance de la part d'un docile. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas appuyé son soutien pour que tu puisses poursuivre ses études insignifiantes. Je t'aurai...

- Cela suffit Séverus, coupa Dumbledore, d'une voix sévère. Harry. Nous avons besoin de ta présence. Tu es un docile remarquable : d'une grande beauté et d'une force peu commune dans ta catégorie. S'il te plaît accepte.

J'allais refuser mais Rogue avait raison, Dumbledore m'avait soutenue dans toute mes décisions, la moindre des choses c'était d'accéder à sa demande.

- C'est d'accord mais je ne vous garantis pas de venir à l'heure. Je finis tard.

- Seul te présence compte. Je te remercie.

- Vous n'avez pas à le remercier Dumbledore, intervint Rogue, une nouvelle fois. Ce docile, continua-t-il sans compte tenir de ma présence, ne se manifeste que très peu au sein de la meute, nous le voyons peu et il se tient souvent à l'écart des rassemblements ou autres réunions. Il ne sert à rien. De plus, il n'a aucun dominant qui puisse le tenir en place et qui puisse le féconder. Il ne nous aide pas à l'expansion de la meute. Il nous ait d'aucune utilité.

- Cela suffit Séverus, asséna Dumbledore. Harry a fait ces propres choix et nous devons les respecter.

Il était temps pour moi de partir. Je me retournais et me mis à marcher quand Ron, muet depuis le début de l'échange m'interpella :

- Ou tu vas Harry ? La nuit n'est pas finie.

- Je rentre chez moi. Je me lève tôt demain, répondais-je sans me retourner.

J'entendis Rogue grommeler mais ne fit pas attention. Je continuais mon chemin saluant Rémus et Sirius au passage et me mis à courir à travers les arbres. « Le clan Bird » pensais-je. Ce clan de vampire vivant de l'autre côté de la forêt à qui les Anciens et leur chef avaient signés un traité pour assurer la paix entre les deux clans rivaux et ainsi limiter les combats inutile. Bien que cela ne plaise à tout le monde, ce traité dure depuis bientôt trente ans. Arrivé devant chez moi, je me retransformais en humain. Heureusement les alentours étaient déserts car j'étais complétement nu. Je rentrais chez moi en quatrième vitesse et alla me coucher sans demander mon reste.

« Demain », pensais-je. Cela va être une journée longue et difficile.

Bien. J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous à plus.

J'accepte toutes critiques bonnes ou négatives mais surtout constructives. Ne vous en faites pas le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Draco et à sa vie de vampire.

Je me mets de ce pas ou plutôt demain car il se fait tard au moment où j'écris pour rédiger ce second chapitre que j'espère vous attendrez tous.

A DANS QUELQUES JOURS ! (Enfin je l'espère).


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, je suis enfin de retour. Je suis désolée du retard et de l'attente. J'ai eu quelques imprévues comme le baccalauréat (je l'ai eu :p ), une grande flemme et une panne d'inspiration. Je sais, c'est le premier chapitre, mais c'est aussi ma première histoire, donc … Enfin bref, j'avais prévue de poster pendant les grandes vacances mais j'ai découvert que j'avais une grande passion pour les jeux vidéo et depuis je passe mon temps à jouer. Si vous voulez je vous enverrai mon gamertag (raconte sa vie tu sais) et puis maintenant (sa fait un bon moment déjà) j'ai ouvert mon compte twitter ou vous pouvez me joindre et vous abonnez pour savoir les suites de ma fic. Vous pouvez aussi m'encourager, me bottez le cul quand je ne vais pas assez vite ou me donnez des idées, conseils pour la suite de cette histoire.

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis donc ENJOY pour la suite tant attendue.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette œuvre appartient à l'écrivaine J.K Rowling. La seule chose qui m'appartient est mon histoire et mon imagination débordante.

BONNE LECTURE !

**POV DE DRAGO :**

"Nan, mais quelle truite", pensais-je crispé en m'enfournant plus profondément dans l'antre de la créature que je chevauchais. Quand j'ai voulu coucher avec elle, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pousserait des cris de gorets. A la première entente, j'ai cru que j'allais m'enfuir à toute jambe mais le besoin était là et il fallait que je m'en débarrasse, j'étais tellement en manque. Je continuais en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte ces hurlements stridents. J'étais bien tenté de prendre des écouteurs et de continuer en écoutant de la bonne musique mais je pense qu'elle l'aurait mal pris. J'accélérais en espérant en finir au plus vite. Heureusement la jouissance me vint et je m'empressais de me retirer d'elle. Millicent Bulstrode se détendit sur le lit pendant que je commençais à me rhabiller.

« Mon petit Drago », commença-t-elle, en se redressant sur les coudes. « Pansy disait que t'étais un dieu mais c'est encore mieux. »

Je ne daignais pas répondre me contentant de me rhabiller.

« Et moi, tu m'as trouvée comment ? », me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

« Un plan cu bien décevant », répondis-je naturellement.

« Comment », demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

« Oui. T'étais un bouche trou car Pansy était indisponible mais là j'aurais carrément préférer me masturber vue tes compétences », continuais-je le visage impassible.

« Mais… »

« Non ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus coucher avec toi », disais-je en boutonnant ma chemise.

« Tu n'es qu'un mufle », cria-t-elle avec colère.

« C'est vrai. Mais toi t'es une truite », déclarais-je avec un sourire.

La créature me regarda bouche bée. Esquissant un autre sourire, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Millicent finit par revenir à elle-même car elle choisit ce moment pour hurler toute sa haine à mon encontre. Peu troublé, je continuais mon avancée et sorti de la pièce.

« Toujours aussi charmant avec les jeunes filles, mon prince », déclara une personne. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir mon ami Blaise Zabini sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Toujours », disais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Franchement je ne te pensais pas capable de coucher avec cette vampire de seconde zone »

« Il fallait que je baise », déclarais-je simplement. « J'en avais besoin »

« C'est vrai. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quand tu es dans cet état tout y passe : vampire, loup-garou, sorcier et même humain. Homme ou femme peu importe. »

Je ne daignai répondre me contentant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Attend, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je t'ai attendus que tu finisses ta petite affaire avec « Miss Groin », me rappela Blaise.

Je me retournais perplexe.

« Ton père veut te voir », déclara-t-il le visage soudainement sérieux.

Je poussais un soupir avant de déambuler dans les couloirs sans fin, Blaise à mes trousses. Empruntant un énième couloir, je me dirigeais vers une porte en fer forgé. Ouvrant les portes en grand, j'entrai seul dans la pièce. Mon père était devant la cheminée ne me prêtant pas attention. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais comme un con quand il daignait enfin se tourner vers moi.

« Drago », m'appela-t-il avec sa voix froide pareille à de la glace. « Approche ».

J'avançais d'un pas ferme vers lui m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

« Je t'ai fait venir », commença-t-il. « Pour t'annoncer que demain aura lieu la réunion annuelle avec les loups garous du clan de « Moon ».

Je levais un sourcil suite à cette déclaration. Le clan « Moon » est un des clans de loups garous les plus puissants du Royaume-Uni. Le nombre de leurs membres ne cessaient de croître. Cependant, les méthodes qu'ils mettaient en place pour aboutir à ce résultat n'étaient guère glorieuses. Le clan « Moon » était aussi connu pour ses traditions rétrogrades et conservatrices. Les dociles n'avaient pas une vie facile dans ce clan. Ils devaient être soumis à leurs dominants. Cette soumission atteignait un tel paroxysme que les dominants en profitaient pour les battre, les torturer et autres sévices. Les rapports sexuels devenaient des viols quotidiens. De nombreux dociles s'enfuyaient ou préféraient se donner la mort. « C'est dommage », pensais-je, regardant d'un œil morne le feu dansant dans la cheminée. Les dociles de « Moon » étaient reconnus pour leurs grandes beautés. Mais malheureusement, pour les baiser, c'était compliquer. En effet, ils sont tellement brisés psychologiquement qu'avoir un rapport sexuel avec eux c'est comme baiser un gosse. On a l'impression d'être un détraqué sexuel.

« Drago, écoute-moi », me disait mon père d'un ton sévère. « Nous avons une réunion demain et je veux que tu t'y rende avec moi. Ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre Drago », déclara-t-il quand il vit que j'allais protester.

Je fermais la bouche ravalant mes protestations. Mon père me dévisageais tandis je le regardais d'un air renfrogné.

« C'est tout », disait-il en allant vers le bar se servir un verre de vin.

D'accord j'ai compris. Je partis d'un pas rapide vers la porte et ferma la porte derrière moi. Blaise m'attendait, je marchai vers lui le dépassant sans lui jeter un regard. Il rigola à mon comportement.

« Vu ta réaction, je pense que ton père t'a convier à participer à la réunion. »

« Oui », répondis-je, le visage fermé.

« Allez Drago ! Ne fais pas ton enfant, il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités et de prendre ta position de prince au sérieux et… »

« Oui c'est bon j'ai compris », le coupais-je. « Je suis sous pression et j'ai besoin de me décharger, OK ! »

Il rigola à ma réponse et prit un autre couloir. Je déambulais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une porte. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer. Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant sa coiffeuse en nuisette. Elle tourna la tête perplexe au son avant de sourire en me voyant.

« Drago », roucoula-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi d'une démarche féline soulignant ses courbes gracieuse.

« Pas le temps », la pressais-je en la poussant sur son lit. « Ferme là et écarte les cuisses.»

J'accompagnais mes paroles en abaissant mon pantalon et libérant mon membre tendu. Pansy sourie à mes paroles et suivit mes directives.

« Drago ! Tient toi tranquille », me sermonna mon père tandis que je soupirais pour la énième fois. Je me tenais dans la clairière tandis que mon père et Albus Dumbledore discutaient de commodités divers et de renforcements possibles pour le traité.

La réunion était ennuyeuse. Je laissais mon regard parcourir l'assemblée qui se tenait au milieu de la clairière. Les loups semblaient êtres préoccupés par quelque chose. Leurs regards ne cessaient de voyager entre les lisières des arbres qui nous entourent. Même Dumby semblait préoccupé. La réunion s'éternisa et la tension ne cessait de s'accroître chez les loups qui devenaient de plus en plus instables : des murmures et des grondements se faisaient entendre au sein du groupe.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Albus ? », demanda mon père perplexe, tandis que de nombreux vampire se posaient la question sur toute cette agitation.

L'Ancien s'apprêta à répondre quand un bruit de course se fit entendre. A l'odeur, c'était forcément un des leurs, visiblement très en retard. La tension, chez les loups, redescendit d'un cran. A la lisière des arbres sortit un jeune homme. « Un ange », pensais-je aussitôt, tandis que ma bouche s'assécha. Celui-ci s'avança le groupe avec une mine renfrogné. Il était indubitablement beau. Ses yeux verts, ses traits fins mais définitivement masculins, ses cheveux d'ébènes qui semblaient indomptable et qui lui tombaient sur la nuque et sa silhouette androgyne. Cette caractéristique montrait qu'il était un docile au sein de la meute mais toute son attitude montrait qu'il n'acceptait aucune forme d'autorité. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore, ignorant chacun de nous, passa devant nous, allant à l'autre bout de la clairière, se transforma et se coucha en dessous des arbres environnants. Même sous sa forme lupin, il était magnifique : son pelage noir et ses yeux vert perçant nous regardaient attendant que la réunion se poursuive. Les vampires se tournaient de nouveau vers les loups tandis ceux-ci ne parvenait à détacher leur regard de leur congénère : certains étaient soulagés, d'autres ennuyés, indifférents, amusés ou révoltés. Dumby regarda le loup d'un air indulgent avant de se tourner vers mon père et de poursuivre la conversation. La réunion reprit son cours mais une tension subsistait chez les loups dont certains jetaient des regards peu amènes vers le loup qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir.

Pour ma part, je me contentais de le fixer, ma fascination pour lui se transformant peu à peu en un besoin primordial de le prendre, maintenant, dans la clairière, devant tout le monde, peu importe je l'avais déjà fait une fois devant un public. Je sentis mes yeux devenir rouge, signe que j'étais sous l'emprise d'une forte émotion ou de la soif. Dans ce cas, c'était le désir. Un désir de vouloir le prendre, de voir son corps se tordre de plaisir sous mes assauts continus, de voir son visage rouge de plaisir et sous l'emprise de la luxure. Je ne le connaissais pas, ni son nom, ni son âge. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Pourtant une phrase ne cessait de revenir dans mon esprit : « Tu es à moi ».

Voilà, voilà…J'espère que ce passage que vous attendez avec tant d'impatience vous a plus. J'accepte tout critique bonne ou mauvaise mais qui a de l'argument ) . Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster. Je vais faire de mon mieux en espérant que vos reviews vont me donner la force de continuer comme ils l'ont fait auparavant et pour cela je vous remercie.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me joindre sur twitter, laissez plein de commentaire et faite circuler .

ENJOY TOUT LE MONDE .


End file.
